Skiing with waterloo road
by whoyouarexo
Summary: A bit of Tom/Nikki, Finn/Sam, Ronan/Madi, Aiden/Vicki/Jess, soon to have Karen/Rob too! Read and Review with your ideas! :
1. The start of something

_Ok, so I know I have enough fictions that need updating (about 4 to be exact) but ive been working on a fiction where all the characters are somewhat involved, so here we are! Been editing this chapter for a while, so please let me know how it is!_

How a trip changes everything- a school skiing trip changes everyones opinions of eachother.. bit of Ronan/Madi, Tom/Nicki, Finn/Sam etc Any pairings you want to see, just let me know and i'll try!

Btw, are we Jez/Sian fans or Michael/Sian fans?

**Finns POV**

"_Why does that bloody git have to be on the trip anyway?" I said to Josh, glaring at Kyle Stack getting on the coach. _

_"He wont do anything if you don't provoke him" Josh replied, calmly. I gave him a "whos side are you on" face, and he shrugged and plugged his ipod in. Brilliant. I mean I know Josh isn't a fan of fighting but as if its always my fault. _

_Before I could finish my thoughts, he was there, glaring like he usually did..I couldn't resist_

_"You know, if you cant afford deodorant you could always wash?" I grinned, knowing that he was going to go off on one_

_"Yeah well, our reputations.." Kyle stated..I raised my eyebrows. At least he didn't retort saying I smelt. _

_"In English?" I asked, frowning at him, he chuckled_

_"I get more girls then you" he said, slowly, as if he was talking to a moron. Ronan caught the last of this sentence and sniggered _

_"I don't think dogs count as girls mate" I said, patting his arm with another grin_

_"Your not my mate" he replied, darkly, giving me his dirtiest look, and shrugging off my arm like it was hot coal. _

_"Who knew" I said, glaring back..I saw Josh roll his eyes in the background and close them again, as Stack wondered off, probably to terrorise some girls. _

_"God your such an idiot" said a voice from the side, I looked around and frowned again as I saw Sam Kelly sticking the knife in_

_"Err why?" I asked, defensively_

_"Your always provoking him" Sam spat, looking irritated_

_"And whats it got to do with you?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at her, while Lauren Andrews stuck her face in view and gave me a scowl aswell..sheep. _

_"I cant be bothered to spend this trip listening to you two idiots groaning at eachother" Sam simply said, looking slightly scary for a girl _

_"Right then. I'll try and keep it to a minimum when your around" I said sarcastically, giving her a mock thumbs up..she stared at me again_

_"You seriously are a moron Sharkey" Sam replied, rolling her eyes in that typical melodramatic girl way_

_"Takes one to know one" I muttered, staring at her..not only was I going to have to sit through her death glares on this 10 hour trip, I was going to have to listen to her and Lauren have the "whos your favourite member of 1 direction.." conversation about 5 times over..oh life wasn't fair.._

**Toms POV**

I sat on the coach, two seats to myself, trying not to laugh at Grantly and the ridiculous travel flask he was trying to hide. I read a magazine for a bit, watching warily as Kyle Stack and Finn had some words. I laughed a little seeing Josh roll his eyes at the situation, then suddenly a voice interrupted my thoughts

"Room for one more?" came a female voice, standing over me. I dropped my magazine. That was a smooth move. I looked up and smiled at Nikki Boston, who was standing over me with a small travel bag. I was too embarrassed to try and choke out a response, so I nodded my head and moved up, silently. She sat down with a smile

"Never been on one of these school trips, come on, what are they like?" she asked, a small smile forming on her face

"Well, one of them usually brings vodka and flogs it..my moneys on Kyle.." I said, with a small laugh, she grinned

"Kyle or Ronan..hes quite the wheeler dealer" she said, returning my grin

"Oh yes, quite.." I said, with a laugh "5 pounds on Kyle" I said, raising my eyebrows..we sat there laughing like rebellious school kids

"Im putting 5 on Ronan" she laughed, confidently

"And right now, I bet whoever it is is selling them at the back of the bus.." I continued, with a chuckle

"And we aren't stopping them why?" Nicki asked, watching me intently

"They're kids.." I started and she laughed again. And suddenly, I felt myself believing that this trip was going to be alot more fun then I gave it credit for. And I might credit that to Nicki Boston.

**Madis POV**

_I sighed as I dragged my suitcase onto the coach. This trip was going to be crap, I was only going because Sian used the "I could do with the support" sob story and she caught me in a good mood. _

_It was alright for Zack, he had mates in his year. I had Vicki, who hated my guts, and Jess, who hated my guts purely because Vicki did. Then there were Sam and Lauren, who wouldn't let another person near their little friendship group. I sighed and looked around for a free seat, this was gonna be embarrassing. Aiden was sat with Ronan, both of them cackling about some crappy joke, and Vicki and Jess had already started giving me daggers from the moment I walked on the coach._

_"Over here Mads!" Ronan shouted out, kindly, giving me a wave. I smiled at him warmly. He was way too good for Vicki. Im surprised shes not attached to him at this very moment actually, shes always clutching his hand away whenever I go near him, like some over territorial cat. Right now she was shooting me death glares, as well as Jess, something that Aiden seemed to catch on to, as he gave Jess a scowl and she instantly looked away._

_"Alright?" Aiden asked, smiling as I sat down opposite them. I smiled at him,he was actually kind of good looking, in a scruffy way. Him and Jess made a good couple. If they weren't demonstrating sex ed in every moment of their free time, i'd probably talk to him more. _

_"Yeah yeah" I nodded, settling down into my seat. I wasn't sitting next to anyone, but I'd rather that then be sitting next to a moron like Tariq or Kyle, who were taking up the seats behind me and saying "loner.." in a "funny" voice._

_I turned around_

_"Funny that, the only friends you two have..are eachother" I said, sarkily, and Ronan and Aiden both groaned then grinned _

_"Nice one" Ronan said, flashing me another smile. He then jerked his head in the direction of his bag, with a sneaky grin. I looked confused, then looked a bit closer. That bag was like a one man off license. I grinned at Ronan _

_"Nice one" I said back. He laughed._


	2. The discovery

Thanks for the lovely reviews guys! :) I'll take note to make it a definite Jez/Sian and to add a bit more Tikki! :)

* * *

_Finns POV_

_"First day..pink or white?"_

_"White what?"_

_"Ski suit, Sam, god!"_

_This was all of the stimulating conversation ive had to listen to for the past 2 hours. If there was a man in the sky who was meant to look after us, I would appreciate it if he just killed me now._

_Josh is snoring on my shoulder, and Stack is being even more annoying then usual, and is pinging Peanuts at my head. I was rather hoping that he'd swallow one and choke on it. And to add to insult, Laurens just started loudly droning on about how shes going to Essex next week to get a "vajazzle" or whatever it was. Who bloody cares!_

_And worst of all, the two bogs in the coach were right in front of me and Josh's seat. Budgen went and sat there with a newspaper for about 40 minutes, doing god knows what. This is what my life is? Watching teachers go to the bog? Lord help me.._

_I watched as Aiden rose from his seat, going into the boys loo. Sir had hired out a posh coach and got us separate ones. Always a great thing to spend the school budget on, private toliets. I'll never understand how the teaching system works. _

_I saw Vicki go to the toliet to, and closed my eyes and put my head on Josh's, hoping that his unusual tiredness would rub off on me. _

_"Aide I cant do this" I suddenly heard, and my eyes opened. Was that..Vicki? It had to be, she was the only other one in there_

_"Oh come on Vick, nobody has to know" replied a soft voice, belonging to Aiden. Know about what?_

_"This is gonna really hurt Ronan.." Vicki had started up_

_"He'll live..anyway, he doesn't have to find out, either does Jess" Aiden said, even more softly. I had to strain forwards to listen. Josh's head rolled about a bit, but he was like the living dead, he was still snoring like there was no tomorrow_

_"My best friend and my boyfriend, what am I doing?" Vicki suddenly replied. I nodded my head, feeling anger for Ronan. Vicki, what the bloody hell are you doing? I wanted to hear Aidens answer to this, pillock_

_"Look, you cant fight fate" he had replied. Im not sure, I was too busy trying not to gag. Surely Vicki wouldn't fall for that? Thats the sort of crap i'd say at a party if it had been a bad night and I needed a desperado. _

_"Oh Aide.." she said, and I sighed. Girls. So bloody stupid sometimes. Suddenly the talking stopped, I heard them kissing. I turned around, watching Ronan talking to Jess with a smile, showing her some photos on his phone. They both looked so innocent. _

_5 minutes later, Vicki came out the toliets. I pretended I was sleeping so I didn't even have to look at her. 5 minutes later, Aiden came out the toliets, and smiled at me_

_"Git" I muttered, under my breath. And he was a smug git_

_"You alright Finn?" he asked, in a perfectly friendly tone_

_"Super duper" I replied, sarcastically_

_"Alright then.." Aiden looked confused, and swaggered back off to his seat, swapping with Vicki and sitting with Jess._

_"Hello gorgeous" he said, looking at Jess with a smile, and then, and THEN he started kissing her. Vicki cuddled Ronan, as if nothing else in the world mattered. God these people were corrupt. _

_"You jealous?" piped up a voice from the side. I turned round to see Sam smirking at me as if she'd just discovered a fiver on the street_

_"Behave" I said, rolling my eyes as if I was talking to a complete idiot_

_"You used to go out with her though didn't ya?" piped up Lauren, and Sam grinned_

_"I heard she punched you" Sam giggled, oh how I was not in the mood_

_"I heard you got suspended for having drugs" I snarled. It wasn't the nicest thing to say, and by the way she scowled at me, I would pay for it, but she did turn around and went back to her conversation with Lauren. Oh god, what to do._

_Ronan looked so overly happy he was at risk of exploding. Could I really ruin that? And then what if he didn't believe me. By the looks of Aiden, he had handled a few situations like this before. But Vicki was smart, she was meant to love Ronan..he did everything for her. _

_I put my head back on Josh's, completely and utterly confused, and wishing that like him, I had been asleep for the past few hours._

* * *

Toms POV

Michael had just given us team sheets. These practically deserved a drumroll, we had been waiting for these. I had a funny feeling that Michael had given them out now because he thought people would pull out if they had a bad team. Nicki lifted hers and examined it, looking at me after she had

"Guess we aren't going to be seperated for too long" she laughed, and I frowned. Bit of a funny thing to say. She read my confusion quickly

"Your in my team!" she grinned

"My team" I corrected her "my names first" I said, in a childish manner, looking down at my own sheet.

"Lets go for our until we establish its mine" she said, with a low laugh, and then looked at the sheet. I looked at it aswell

"No Kyle Stack, now thats a relief" I said, with a sigh. I had been convinced that Michael was going to give him to me, especially since that campaign to let Kyle join the footie team. At the expense of my best player.

"I could of handled Kyle Stack" Nikki said, quietly. I looked at her and remembered, she used to work with the army. Bloody hell, it was going to be like a drill Sargent. She seemed to read my mind

"No more soft touches eh mr Clarkson?" she teased, giving me a little nudge. I laughed at her in disbelief

"I am not a soft touch" I argued, my own eyes wide, exaggerated

"Debateable" she grinned back, looking down the sheet as if she had said nothing. I heard a small laugh as she started tapping names with a pen. It was a relatively small group

"Ronan Burley" she read

"Hes a good kid" I nodded, we seemed to be getting quite a lucky draw by the looks of things

"Madi Diamond" she said, looking at me again for the "good or bad" crackdown

"Bit gobby but shes a good kid" I replied, looking down the list. Josh would be absolutely delighted that I didn't have him in my group, he had been whinging about his "lack of privacy on this trip" for about a month before it.

"Aiden Scotcher, Vicki MacDonald.." she continued...

"No troublemakers!" she finished, and I pretended to let out a big breath, as if I lived in fear of them

"I can handle troublemakers" I said, impressively, pretending to flex my muscles

"I haven't seen you in action" Nikki grinned, leaning her head to one side coyly, observing me

"If I had a pound for everytime I broke up a fight" I laughed, and she looked over at me

"Oh really?" she asked, looking down at the sheet again as if she didn't believe a word

"My sons best friends Finn Sharkey" I said to her, as if this proved everything. In my mind, it did.

"Meaning?" she asked, one eyebrow raised. Shes not an easy nut to crack

"Have you not seen the amount of fights that kid gets himself into weekly?" I said, raising my eyebrow in a imitation of her. She noticed and laughed again

"Fair point" she said, nodding as if she was impressed

"Oh look, on Wednesday night we have to take them bowling" she said, as if this was going to be one of the worlds most delightful experiences. Luckily, I was an english teacher, and I knew sarcasm when I saw it

I was about to reply, then I heard Grantly lean forward to address Michael, his travel hat falling off. Me and Nikki exchanged a look and watched like two naughty school kids. Going my the amount of creases in Grantlys forehead, he was about to explode.

"You alright Grantly?" Michael asked, innocently, from the front of the coach, turning around to address him

"What are you thinking?" Grantly asked, practically foaming at the mouth

"What?" Michael asked, confused

"Look at my team list" Grantly growled, shoving it at Michael as if it was diseased

"Whats wrong with it?" Michael asked, genuinely confused. I leaned forwards, wondering the same thing. His team couldn't be that bad.

"Finn Sharkey, Kyle Stack, and Sambuca Kelly on the same team, thats whats wrong!" Grantly hissed, taking his list back. I smirked a little

"Whats wrong with that?" Michael asked, a picture of innocence. Nikki was also holding in a laugh. I also noticed she was leaning on my shoulder to see what was going on. Something about that made me smile, aswell as the fruity smell of the perfume she was wearing. I was probably concentrating on this more then Grantly, until I heard him raise his voice even more

"Where do I start? One, Sharkey and Stack will spend any time they have trying to murder eachother, and then the ever charming Sambuca will be running round like a blabbermouth on skates.." Grantly moaned, flinging his hands about everywhere. Sian and Jez also leaned forward, distracted from whatever game they were playing. Looked like hangman. I smirked again. That was definitely Sian's idea.

"Oh come on Grantly, Josh will keep Finn out of trouble" I said, with a reassuring smile. I knew my son, he knew how to get through to his mate. Grantly directed his glare at me, looking like I had spat in his shoe

"Thats all fair and well Tom, but Josh is not in my group. I have Finn, Kyle, Tariq, Sambuca.." he said, glaring at me again as if it was my fault. Nikki chuckled softly, and put her head forward even more as she leaned forward to speak

"It'll be fine eh, the tension might of eased if they are away from the school" Nikki said, helpfully, her breath tickling my ear slightly. This made me want to smile a bit more, but Grantly quite looked like he wanted to give me a black eye, so I didn't risk it. She put her head on her arms, so her head was closer to mine, as Grantly started ranting about "the unfairness of getting the group most likely to go to prison", or something. She chuckled lightly

"He always like this?" she whispered in my ear

"Usually worse" I chuckled, and she smiled

"So, bowling on Wednesday" she said, still talking into my ear, I smiled again

"Your gonna lose" I said, softly, and it was her turn to chuckle

"You don't stand a chance" she replied, snickering slightly

"That a bet is it?" I asked, jokingly

"10 pounds?" she offered, and I could tell she was grinning

"How about a drink?" I asked, in a low voice

"In front of the students? Oh what an example" Nicki replied, matching my low tones

"After the bowling" I said, standing my ground.

"Loser buys the winner a beer, cant say fairer then that" Nicki replied, still watching Grantly

"Loser better start opening her purse" I grinned, and she laughed

"Im not even going to bother taking mine..you'll need your wallet though" she said, with a small laugh, before curling up to sleep on the window. I smiled, watching the familiarity of Grantly moaning about something else, and watching Nikki sleep softly. I smiled and closed my eyes too. It was on..

* * *

_Madis POV_

_Petrol break. Thank god. I thought Vicki was gonna start shooting daggers in her eyes, everytime I talked to Ronan and Aiden she looked like she wanted to attack me._

_ Only a few of us had decided to get off the coach, most people were asleep. I sighed as I saw Dad and Sian skipping off to the shop, laughing a little. Their honeymoon period had lasted about 6 months._

_ I was heading to the shop, Vicki and Aiden ahead of me, chattering a little, Vicki wearing a old hoody of Ronans. That was probably her stepping up the claim game since I talked to him._

_ Finn was following them, scowling at them. He looked like he hated them even more then Vicki hated me..an achievement._

_I decided to investigate, even me, the queen of bad moods, knew that that frown was because of someone. Me and Finn did the fun run club together, he would tell me. I tapped Finns elbow_

_"Sup Madeline?" he asked, wheeling around. I rolled my eyes at the Madeline, he had heard Dad say it once when I turned up late for a bleep test. I made a mental note to tell Dad off later. _

_"Whats with the death glares at them two, one of them steal your lunch?" I asked, a grin on my face. Finn suddenly changed his facial expression, as if he had just registered his angry expression_

_"Its nothing.." he started, but he knew he was talking crap. He also knew that I had clocked on to that fact aswell_

_"Finn" I moaned, watching Aiden and Vicki with interest. What beef did he have with them? I thought he would have enough on his plate with Stack, but what did I know about males and their egos?_

_"Alright, i'll tell ya. But you cant say anything Mads" he said, as if he was about to divulge some top secret information. I nodded at him, my lips pursed. That didn't take much persuading. But to be fair, Finn would of probably told a passing rabbit if it prodded him, he looked like he was about to explode_

_"Aiden and Vicki are having it off" he said, folding his arms and scowling at them again. I chuckled, where the hell did he get that one from?_

_"Finn you are mad" I replied, tapping his elbow and letting out a cackle_

_"Its true! I heard em kissing and talking in the loo earlier!" he said, his face frantic. I suddenly realised that it was true._

_"WHAT?" I shrieked, causing everyone else to turn around. Finn put his hands on his head in frustration, then started trying to shut me up, as if that was about to help things now._

_"Can you say that a bit louder Mads, I don't think Africa heard you" he said, in a annoyed voice_

_"Sorry but..what!" I said, again. Outraged for Ronan, even Jess to some level, even though she was the definition of the phrase "smarmy cow"_

_"I heard them talking earlier, I dont know what to do, I cant tell Ro he wont believe me!" Finn said, his eyes wide. I suddenly had a vision_

_"Right, your in Ronan and Aides cabin, right?" I asked, calmly. He watched me and nodded_

_"Right, so get Ro and Josh out tomorrow night, say its summat for Aiden's birthday, thats coming up. Say you'll be a couple of hours, then he'll invite Vicki round, im sure of it.." I said, calmly still._

_I looked over at Aiden and Vicki. Now I knew this wasn't some elaborate lie, they definitely looked way too friendly. And the fact that only those two had gone out, and Ronan was probably tucked up on the coach thinking everything was great._

_"Right.." Finn continued. I looked at him_

_"Then, say you forgot something. Go back in half an hour, then he'll catch em. He'll have to believe it then" I said, darkly. Finn looked taken aback, and stepped back_

_"Nah im not sure mate, thats gonna kill him" he said, running a hand through his hair, as if he was going to find a better idea up there_

_"Look, Finn, I know people like Aiden, and like Vicki, if you say anything they'll turn it on you" I said, frustrated. I also knew Ronan. He wouldn't believe a word against Vicki, he wouldn't unless he saw it. He already thought Finn, Josh, Aiden, and any other human was jealous of his relationship._

_"Isn't there a better way?" he asked, looking gutted that he had to do this to his mate_

_"No Finn, we have to be cruel to be kind right? We cant just sit and watch Ro get mugged off, he pays for the roof over her flipping head.." I started, and he took a big breath and nodded._

_"Guess we'll be cruel to be kind then..thanks Mads" he said, simply, climbing back onto the coach and crawling under a blanket, looking deep in thought._

_I stood outside, trying to go over it all in my head. Aiden and Vicki? They had some cheek, Vicki, sitting there trying to make out I was trying to get Ronan off her, yet shes the one going off with his best mate? She was playing him the entire time. Everything he had done for her, and she still couldn't be bothered to treat him well._

_I looked at the shop then to the coach, and started trudging my way back. I suddenly heard a sharp whisper, then I saw Vicki and Aiden crawling off somewhere, I swear I even saw Aiden grab Vicki's hand_

_Oh no they didn't..did they really think Ronan was that thick, that he was just going to sit there and be manipulated like that? I stomped after them, fuming_

_"Hes throwing you a surprise party!" I heard Vicki say, and Aiden swore loudly, looking around. I quickly stood behind a tree, making sure I was hidden. I saw Vicki sigh in response.. I shook my head in disbelief, like he even cared, it was a bit late for them both to be expressing their disgust now!_

_"I don't want to do this to Ro, but I cant help how I feel about you" Aiden said, his hands on the back of his head, pretending he was in some form of stress_

_"Aiden I think I love you.." Vicki said..I had to hold myself back by gripping the tree I was hiding behind, she was a state, running after Ronan like some over-protective guard dog, yet she was the one who was about to break his heart. At this thought, the woods felt even darker_

_"Vick.." he started, and she closed the gap between them, shushing him_

_"You don't need to say anything" she said, giving him a small kiss. He gave her a small smile, kissing her then walking away, obviously some ploy to make it look like they walked to and from the coach separately. Idiots._

_Vicki emitted a small sniff, and I rolled my eyes. I stepped out from behind the tree, clapping my hands together sarcastically,walking towards her. She looked shocked_

_"How long have you been there?" she stuttered, wiping her eyes_

_"Long enough" I snidely replied, putting my hands behind my back. I looked at her "why are you doing this Vicki? Ronan loves you, adores you, yet all you do is treat him like crap" I continued, looking at her with disgust. She could death-glare me all she wanted, but she was the skank round here, not me_

_"I don't know" she said, sadly. "Why were you there?" she asked, motioning at the tree_

_"You should be more careful about where you and Aiden hold your 'Affairs anonymous' meetings" I snarled, her eyes widened_

_"Who else knows?" she asked, closing her eyes. She was probably trying to make a mental picture of who was seated near the toliets_

_"One of Ronans best friends" I said, watching her "you know Ronan yeah? That guy who loves you" I asked, pointing back at the coach_

_"This is a mess" she said, sniffing again like some 5 year old who dropped their ice cream_

_"The only mess here is you Vicki" I quickly pointed out, annoyed_

_"I didn't mean to.." she said, sounding pathetic_

_"What, you didn't mean to drop your knickers for your boyfriends best mate?" I asked, I knew I was being a bitch but this was Ronan. He was so lovely, he went out of his way for everyone, yet the one person he went above and beyond for, gave him nothing but crap_

_"Don't tell him, please" She said, knowing that she wasn't going to get any sympathy from me_

_I shook my head, she was not going to treat me like dirt on her shoe then ask for a favor.. "im not right, but its not for you. Its for Ro, he deserves better" I said, nastily, then stalked off, leaving Vicki to let out a loud sigh, and stand there on her own._

_I saw Sian and Dad coming back to the coach, looking like a pair of happy teenagers. Usually it would make me want to vomit, but the happier Sian and Dad were, the happier dad was, and that was alright with me_

_"You alright Mads?" dad asked, throwing me a chocolate bar which I didn't catch_

_"Bad catch" he remarked, with a grin, and Sian playfully hit his chest and laughed. She looked genuinely happy. I smiled at them both_

_"Oh my god..Madeline are you smiling" Dad asked, wide eyed, in a jokey way, touching my cheek as if it was an alien thing to happen. I laughed a little, weakly_

_"Oh ignore him!" Sian laughed again, watching him and rolling her eyes_

_"Wanna join us and play hangman at the front?" Dad asked, folding an arm around Sian_

_"Ermm...tempting but no" I replied, and Sian laughed_

_"He only wants to recruit you as a team-mate because hes awful!" she said, laughing but with him, not at him. I sighed. Thats what Ronan deserved. Someone who loved him, no matter what._

_"Something on your mind kiddo?" Dad asked, both of their expressions becoming more serious. I watched them both nervously, not wanting to blurt anything out_

_"No, no, just tired" I said, smiling. It wasn't a lie._

_"Right then, well get some sleep you, because I want you beating out Clarkson in your first skiing lesson tomorrow, right?" he said, pretending to be stern_

_"Men, so competitive" Sian mock-sighed_

_"Am I in Clarksons group?" I asked,and Sian nodded_

_"Yup, you are in MR Clarksons group" she said, grinning at the last part so I knew not to be serious about it. I watched her_

_"Who else is in my group?" I asked, and she bit her lip as she tried to remember_

_"I think its you, Ronan, Aiden and Vicki" she said, nodding "yeah thats it"_

_"Thats all your mates aint it Mads?" Dad cut in_

_"Yeah yeah" I replied, feigning happiness. This was going to be interesting._


	3. The mentalist

**Hello lovely reviewers! Got some more Josh, a little more Jian, all in this chapter, anyone else you want to see a viewpoint from, let me know! Rob/Karen will be there in the next chapter! :) **

* * *

**Finns POV**

I went back onto the coach. I watched Madi come back on, followed by Vicki. None of them looked in the best mood. Madi had obviously said something, Vicki looked like had been bawling her eyes out. I sighed and rolled my eyes, why did Madi have to say something, why couldn't she just shut her cakehole for five seconds, this was girls for you

"Whats the face for?" Josh asked, laughing a little and putting his feet up to his chest, happily eating

"Nothing" I said, sitting back and putting my feet up

My thought pattern was interrupted as Mr Byrne stood up

"Teams" he said, simply. Oh I hope to god I was put with Josh. He was about the only person I actually was mates with on this trip, aswell as Ronan and Madi.

"Mr Budgen, you first" Mr Byrne said. Budgen stepped forward, looking as though he would rather roll around in cow dung

"Kyle Stack.." he started. I chuckled a little. Now I saw why, I mean I would rather throw myself in front of a speeding bus then spend anymore time with that munter then needs be.

"Sambuca Kelly" he said, with the same tone of enthusiasm. I felt a little bit sorry for Sam, I didn't wish Stack on anybody. She groaned

"Tariq Siddiqui" he said, and I had to snort then. I felt bad for Budgen, that was one crappy team, not that Tariq did much apart from follow Kyle round like a dog with a bone

"And Finn Sharkey" he said. Wait. Was that my name? In that team? Hell no! I wheeled around. This had to be some sort of sick joke.

"No way!" I thought out loud, standing up. Josh put his hands on my shoulders, and pushed me back into my seat.

"Sir this has got to be a joke!" I started, then of course, Kyle had to get in on the act, he wasn't intelligent enough to actually say anything on his own

"Oh wind ya neck in Sharkey I don't wanna spend time near your ugly mug either" he snarled, I rolled my eyes at him, putting my head in my hands.

"He'll be lucky if he has a bloody head" I muttered to Josh, who shook his head with a small laugh. Unfortunately the coach was silent, so Kyle heard aswell. Turns out he doesn't really have a sense of humor. I should add that to the list of things missing in his life. "brain..personality.."

"Yeah well you watch yourself Sharkey, by the time im done with you you wont be able to walk again.." he started, putting his hat on as if it was one of lifes more intimidating acts. Ok, I was joking about decapitating him. he actually wasn't. I could tell by that glare in his eyes, that he would like nothing more then to break both my legs. He was cracking his knuckles, like one punch to the leg would take away my ability to walk. Mental, I tell you.

Josh turned around with his eyes screwed up,, obviously trying to reason with himself why the hell Kyle had the ability to be that strange

"I'd like to see you try" he said, softly, laughing a little. I laughed at Josh, Kyle snarled, and sharply nudged whatever was next to him. Tariq suddenly poked his head up like a meerkat on acid.

Me and Josh both laughed again, Clarkson suddenly stood up aswell, Miss Boston was looking at him with a smile on her face. Get your coat Clarkson, you've definitely pulled

Budgen looked even more traumatized by his team members. He rubbed his head and closed his eyes, as if he would wake up and this whole thing was just a dream

"I'd sleep with your eyes open if I were you" Kyle suddenly whispered, doing something that looked in between an arm defect and a muscle flex. I had to laugh again, was this guy serious? He didn't offend me, but he seemed to offend Sam, at the rate she dropped her magazine and wheeled around. Probably to egg Kyle on or share some tips on how to murder me or something

"Kyle, shut up you moron" she said, harshly, giving him daggers. I was in shock. At least I know theres someone she hates more then me

"Keep your nose out you thick cow" he angrily spat, standing up, Tariq standing up two, like some dodgy mafia act

"Oi, leave her alone, bog off" I stood up too, in front of Sam, narrowing my eyes at them both. Josh sighed and put his feet back up. I felt a bit sorry for Josh, being my mate was hardly a peaceful life.

"Yeah yeah" he smirked, sitting down. Suppose he better get used to sitting and standing, thats what he'll be doing in court when he finally gets nicked.

"Thanks" I said to Sam, watching her. My eyes finally found hers, and she gave me a small smile. I suddenly noticed her eye colour, a piercing icy blue

"Dont mention it" she replied, still smiling. This was practically alien.

"Nah you didn't have to tell Stack to put a sock in it" I said, returning her smile. She laughed a little

"Well I hate him more then you so I had to pick a team" she said, laughing aswell. I smirked at her honesty

"Well I guess your gonna be my only mate on that team" I replied, watching her. She nodded

"Yeah" she said, softly, before closing her eyes and starting to sleep, still smiling.

I had alot to learn about the female population.

* * *

**Joshs POV**

I watched as the other teams got announced. Great, Ronan, Aiden, Madi, and Vicki on another team. I had hoped that even if I wasn't with Finn, i'd have one of my mates on my team.

Mr Diamond stood up, and started saying his team

"Josh Stevenson.." he started, I looked around the coach..who else was there..

"Jess Fisher" he said. I frowned. I had nothing against her bar the fact we had barely exchanged 2 words

"Lauren Andrews" he continued. I relaxed my face a little bit. I got on with Lauren, I actually talked to Lauren. Things could be way worse.

I gave Lauren a little smile which she returned. I think both of us were thanking our lucky stars that we had someone. And I wasn't on dads team, that was a bonus.

I dug out a packet of crisps and watched Finn who was looking like he wanted to kill someone. To be fair, if I was put with my enemy, I wouldn't be the happiest of guys either. But I didn't really have any enemy's, I just preferred to stay quiet and observe things, even if I usually ended up involved somehow. Finn liked to come into conflict with everyone he met. Although, Kyle was in a league of his own, he really was mental, I decided I would have to say something to Finn.

"Finn" I said, quietly, watching him grab his travel pillow, still scowling. He turned to me

"What?" he asked, putting his head back with such force he smacked it on the seat. I covered up my laugh

"Don't go starting anything with Kyle" I said to him, putting my feet up and watching him carefully

"What? Like I would mate.." he started. But I knew Finn, if Kyle started on him, he would not back down. I knew this more then most, probably because ive spent most of my life at school trying to get Finn out of fights.

"I mean it Finn, hes a proper psycho, he wont care how much he hurts you" I replied, folding my arms and taking on a dark tone, trying to make him listen. Finn was one of those people who wasn't as tough as they made out. Kyle could easily kill him.

"I'll steer clear mate, don't worry" he said, patting my arm and turning around to sleep. I sighed. I knew he wouldn't. I couldn't help being worried, it was him, Kyle, and Tariq on a slope. It didn't take an idiot to work out what could happen there, especially without me there and with only Budgen.. I sighed, and an hour later, I got off the bus for the next petrol stop

"Alright mate?" my dad asked. He looked strange. Stranger then usual. He looked almost bemused by the fact there was a world outside the coach. Maybe it was all those englishy conversations he was bound to be having with Miss Boston.

"Yeah..you?" I asked, watching him. He suddenly realized he was talking to his son and gave me a smile

"Im good" he said, I laughed a little. He sounded almost like he was high or something

"Whos on your team?" I asked, and he smiled

"Well me and Nikki have Aiden, Vicki, Madi and Ronan, so thats not too bad" he said, his eyes lit up when he said "Nikki"..I finally got it.. "bet your happy your not in Mr Budgens group" he laughed, folding his arms, I was still laughing at the obvious crush that my dad had developed on Miss Boston..

"Hmm" I said, in response, pondering

"Why hmm?" Dad asked, looking confused. He was being very obvious with his emotions today..one minute "wide eyed stare"..next minute "confused face".."I fancy Miss Boston face.."

"Think of it dad, Kyle, Tariq, Finn and Mr Budgen..does that sound good to you?" I asked, and he laughed

"What makes you so convinced their gonna start fighting anyway, we'll be on holiday" he said in the most un-dad like voice ever, looking over to Miss Boston. Oh god, how embarrassing. I wanted to cover my eyes,he was so obvious. I have seen giant pandas with more of a subtle approach then him.

"Oh dad you don't understand" I sighed, watching him still. Flipping hell, he was still looking over at Miss Boston like a rabbit in headlights. I punched his arm

"Whats that for?" he asked, looking a little angry

"I think you should ask Miss Boston out before she files a restraining order" I smirked, and Dad rolled his eyes

"What are you talking about?" he asked, suddenly turning his head back to my direction

"You obviously fancy her" I grinned

"That is utter crap Josh" he responded. But I could tell it wasn't. He does not give me enough credit for how well I know him. I snickered again

"Im going to get some food" Dad announced, looking like he was about to flounce off. He then looked at me, shook his head, smiling, and walked off. That smile told me all I needed to know..

* * *

**Madis POV**

I sat on a bench next to Ronan, listening to Jess whinging

"Im not even friends with anyone on my team..its so unfair we aren't together babe" Jess said, running a hand through a slightly bored looking Aiden's hair

"It sucks" he said, in a monotone. Didn't really sound like he cared at all to me, selfish idiot probably loved the fact he was going to just have Vicki to himself. Well almost. There was the small matter of Ronan, but when did that ever stop him? But it was enough for Jess, who smiled at him

"Cant I swap with her?" she asked, pointing at me as if I was some dimwit who didn't know what the gesture of pointing was. She looked at Aiden with her best "puppy dog eyes". Aiden shook his head

"Oh come on shes not in our group of mates.." Jess whined. I rolled my eyes, did this girl seriously think I was deaf?

"Jess stop it" Ronan answered, crossing his arms and frowning slightly. I smiled a little.

"What?" she asked, still in that same, moany tone. My sympathy for her was fading rapidly

"Stop being so out of order!" he said, looking at her and sighing slightly. I grinned slightly, that miserable cow was put right in her place

"You alright Vicks?" I heard Ronan say, curling an arm around her. Even that motion made me angry, considering what she was doing to him

"Just got a headache" she answered, quietly, putting her head on Ronans shoulder. I rolled my eyes again, until Aiden dropped his phone in shock

"Whats up with you now?" Ronan asked, shaking his head like he was sitting with a couple of nutjobs

"My dad, and your mum, are coming..here" he said, looking from Jess to us, looking as if an utterly traumatic situation had just started to unfold

"What, why?" Jess asked, uncurling herself from Aiden immediately, as if her mother was standing there right now

"First holiday as a couple apparently, unbelieveable" he said, texting back furiously. If they were on their way, I didn't really see the point

"Oh what a lie, I bet they're coming to watch us" Jess said, kicking at a bit of ground with her foot. I had to conceal a smirk when she stubbed her toe and started swearing

"Probably just trying to make sure you don't start repopulating the country" I said, laughing slightly. Ronan snorted aswell, even Aiden raised a slight smile

"Dads alright.." he said, he seemed to of got over things. By the way Jess was looking at me, she definitely hadn't gotten over it.

"Right so..we can still sneak into eachothers cabins cant we?" Jess whispered, touching his hair again. . Being subtle wasn't exactly something she was good at

"I don't think Ronan, Finn or Josh would really like that" I piped up, and Ronan laughed again

"No, I don't think Ronan would like that" he laughed, waving at Aiden

"I'll come into yours, its only you and Vick in there init?" Aiden said, still sounding bored. Vicki nodded, coming across all shy. She wasn't so bloody shy earlier.

I sighed and looked at the ground, hoping that in some form, it would come and swallow me up. This whole group thing was going to be the definition of hideous.

* * *

**Jez POV**

"Sian" I said, watching my wife and putting my head to the side

"Yeah?" she replied, looking at me with a small smile on her face

"Mads, do you think she looks happy?" I asked. I looked at her now, sitting next to Ronan. She certainly didn't look happy with that lot. Maybe her in their group had been a mistake..

"I think shes just taking it all in" Sian said, rubbing my shoulder

"What dya mean?" I asked, holding her hand

"Well shes just getting used to the whole group dynamic of it all" Sian smiled. She looked like she was thinking something else, but I wasn't going to ask her. Probably some strange inside thought she had about Mads.

I nodded, watching her. Something was up.

"Well, we have Jess in our group so maybe that'll get her to bond a bit more with Vicki?" Sian said, hopefully

"I doubt it babe, Mads doesn't really like Vicki.." I said. Well Madi hadn't actually told me, but even I knew what my own daughter was feeling

"Its all that girl stuff, if Vickis not with Jess she'll open upto Madi" Sian said, cleverly, folding her arms and smiling. I put my arm around her

"Your special you are" I said, smiling down at her

"That right?" she asked, grinning up at me

"Your a diamond" I said, and we both laughed at the crappy joke

* * *

**Nikkis POV**

I saw Tom looking over and laughed a little. Me and Tom, well, to say we got off to a bad start was an understatement. I thought he was too un-disciplined, too relaxed, but over the past few weeks ive really started to get on with him.

I wondered if it was me. I remember on the day of my placement in Waterloo Road, I was on my best behavior, so it was all strict and very professional. Once I dropped that layer, suddenly I started getting on alot better with all the staff.

I smiled over at Tom, laughing slightly, and feeling a bit shy. This was stupid, why did I feel shy? I had spent just under 6 hours with the man on a coach, I fell asleep earlier on his shoulder, and now im getting shy? This is just not me!

He started walking back over to me, and smiled again

"We lucked out with the groups" he said, looking physically relieved. I nodded, but actually, I would of quite liked a week with Kyle Stack. Show him what authority really looks like. And although everybody thought putting him and Finn together was completely crazy, I saw where Michael was coming from..maybe they could get along.

Tom suddenly stepped forward, I laughed a little, it looked completely random. Josh approached us

"Dad.." he said, in a pleading tone. Tom sighed. I tried to keep a straight face

"What?" he asked, putting his hand in his pocket

"Don't suppose you could lend us a fiver could you?" he asked, yawning a little. He gave me a soft smile and watched his dad

"Oh go on Tom don't be such a tightwad" I said, laughing a little, Josh grinned

"You heard the teacher" Josh said, and I laughed along with him. Tom shook his head, pretending he cared when he didn't, and gave Josh a tenner

"Go on, go mad" Tom said, ruffling Josh's hair. We then all watched as there was a small bump. I turned around, Tom sighed. From the looks of things, Kyle Stack had just shoved Finn off the coach.

"What you playing at?" Finn shouted, standing up and immediately shoving him back, looking enraged

"Oh god" muttered Josh, from the sidelines, his eyes flickering from Kyle to Finn, he looked ready to pounce in if anything was about to happen. Tom was the same. I get the feeling they are both used to this, especially Tom.

"Told you to sleep with your eyes open didn't I?" Kyle grinned, looking smug

"Oh get lost" Finn replied, looking even more annoyed, aswell as tired

"Cut it out boys!" I heard Michael shout, from a conversation he was having with Grantly. It didn't look like the happiest of conversations.

"Its not me, its that flamin scumbag!" Finn shouted.

Josh winced at the word "scumbag", I heard him say to his dad "I told him not to.." quietly. Kyle wouldn't be that offended by words though, would he?

I soon saw why Josh was concerned as Kyle suddenly tackled Finn to the floor, shouting "say that again!" in a low voice.

Josh and Tom both seemed ready to run in, but surprisingly, I found myself running over to the situation speedily, shouting at Kyle and Finn, who were both laying punches on eachother

"Get off" I shouted at Kyle roughly, taking him by the waist and trying to pull him away. I shoved him off as I managed to get him away from the situation. Michael was approaching.

"Haven't you learnt anything?" I asked Kyle, and he looked irritated and rolled his eyes at me

"Ive done nothing" he said, defiantly, shoving his hands in his pockets

"I suppose you just fell off the coach and your fist hit Finn by accident, right?" I asked, sarcastically. Tom appeared behind me, looking flustered. Josh had ran over to Finn, helping him up.

"Oh flippin hell it was only a joke" Kyle started, trying to walk off, but Tom grabbed his wrist

"Well your idea of a joke doesn't work here, right?" he said, in a gruff voice I hadn't heard from Tom before. I found myself smiling again slightly, even though it was the most inappropriate situation to smile in.

"Whatever" Kyle said, clearly irritated, shrugging Tom off and going back to the coach. I stood watching, listening. I saw Josh and Finn walking towards the shop

"Finn, I told you, don't start on him" Josh had said, looking worried

"Josh, did it bloody look like I started on him, the psycho jumped me! Did you not see him!" Finn had replied, sighing heavily, and they both walked into the shop.

"Thats quite some nerve you have there" Tom said, laughing a little at me, appearing at my side.

"What?" I asked, giving him a look

"Not many people on this trip would voluntarily try and discipline Kyle Stack like that" Tom smirked a little

"Well, im not like many people on this trip" I replied, matching his small smirk

It felt a bit like a moment, until Grantly walked right in the middle of us, sighing and huffing and puffing

"Thats what ive got to look forward to..this place, breeding ground for county imprisonment, I tell you" he said, rolling his eyes and taking a small sip from his flask. I looked at the flask, which clearly had gin in it. Tom laughed a little. He looked from the flask to my eyes

"Dont begrudge me this one drink, with that group, im going to need it" he said, taking another sip. I laughed. Waterloo Road really was the strangest, most compelling school I had ever worked at.


	4. The progression

HAPPY NEW YEAR! Thats right, im finally updating! Reviews appreciated all xxx

Finns POV

Thank god. After 2 more hours, 3 more death threats from Kyle, and no sleep, we were finally getting to our cabins. Then I saw who our next door neighbours were. Kyle and Tariq? Brilliant, bloody brilliant, just what I wanted, we could play on the xbox and share beers..

Sam and Lauren were trailing behind us, having a chatter. I didn't know if I was meant to be involved in the conversation or not, but Josh had turned around.

"aww, my mum just text" Lauren said, with a smile. Sam smiled too "same here, says she misses me, soppy or what?" she laughed. I hated this part of school trips. The whole "lets let the parents know where I am, lets be sentimental" bit. Probably because I had absolutely nobody to text. My dad didn't give me his number, and even if I tried to call, I only ever got through to his personal assistant. I don't really care about not having a loving family, you cant miss what you never had. But its insufferable when your away.

Josh laughed too.."I wish I could send my dad a text like that..hes bloody everywhere!" he smirked a little, I laughed a little.

"What about you Finn, mummy and daddy missing you?" Kyle suddenly said, joining in on what could of been a perfectly innocent conversation.

Suddenly, I felt in an extra-bad mood. I was tired, grumpy, Kyle Stack was being as flipping annoying as ever, and everyone was texting their parents telling them they got there, and I had nobody to text because I didn't even have Dads number. Not even to mention the fact that Aiden and Vicki were going to be revealed and that was all gonna come back to me aswell. I picked up my case and stormed into the cabin. I didn't mean to be quite so dramatic, but I had had 10 hours on the coach with my year, something which makes me kind of wish that Stack killed me.

I put my case next to me and crawled into the bed.

* * *

Joshs POV

"Finn?" I asked, looking at him. He had literally just picked up his case, powerwalked into the cabin, and slammed the door. Sam and Lauren looked at eachother. Kyle smirked a little

"Hit a nerve?" he asked, laughing a little. I sighed and looked at him, I didn't even know what he meant..hit a nerve?

"Just leave it right?" I said, watching him, I could practically see the cogs whiring in his brain

"Leave what?" Kyle asked, sticking his key in his own cabin, and practically throwing his suitcase in there. He had alot of extra space, considering the only person who wanted to share with him was Tariq

I rolled my eyes and gave up.

"Sharkeys a right drama queen int he?" I heard him say loudly to Kyle.

"He still plotting to kill our good mate Finn?" Aiden asked, grinning and bounding upto the cabin, ruffling my hair

"You what?" Kyle asked, narrowing his eyes to Aiden, who smirked

"You've been plotting to do in Finn for what seems like the majority of sixth form, cool it down mate, its looking a bit creepy now.." he said, and I laughed a little. Kyle was still scowling like someone had wafted dog poo under his nose

"You aint seen nothing yet" he said darkly, shutting the cabin door behind him. I laughed again, and Aiden grinned

"Oh he is fun to wind up..I almost wish I was in his group.." he laughed.

"Thank god the cabins aren't unisex" Aiden then said, sitting on the grass and lighting a cigarette

"What? I thought you wanted to be with Jess?" I asked, sitting next to him

"Are you joking? Right, shes nice and that, but shes well clingy.." Aiden said, frowning a little "I wanna break it off with her, but I also value my life" he said, and we both chuckled. Madi joined us

"Alright boys?" she asked, giving Aiden a bit of a glare.

"Alright Mads, you?" I asked, looking up. She smiled

"Great..Aide, could you tell your girlfriend to stop sending me death glares please?" she asked, sitting inbetween us, and shooting a unreadable glance to Vicki and Ronan. Girls were a confusing species

"I'll try" Aiden snickered, softly

"Wheres Finn?" Madi suddenly asked, looking around

"In the cabin..think hes in a bit of a mood" I said, quietly. Aiden looked at me and nodded

"He was definitely in a mood earlier" he started

"It was weird right, he was totally fine then Kyle said one thing and he stomped off.." I mused, then looked at Vicki and Ronan

"At least some of us make it through happy eh?" I said, smiling at them. They were so stable, they always looked so happy

Madis face was screwed up in a "pfft" expression, and Aiden looked into the distance. They both suddenly realised I was there

"Right, yeah..jealous" Madi said, before scarpering. Aiden shook his head

"Girls..right nutjobs, the lot of em" he said, stubbing his cigarette

"Lets go before dad arrives" he said, shuddering a little and taking his suitcase in the cabin. I looked around the cabin. It was quite big, for 4 people. I saw Finn curled up under the duvets asleep, he even looked angry when he was sleeping. I put my case down and sat on the end of my bed, stretching.

"I might turn in myself, well tired" I said, and Aiden nodded

"Im with ya..if you feel anything creep up on you, its Jess, I told her i'd be near the window. Just tell her to bog off" he said, and I laughed a little. Ronan then came in, holding up a bottle of vodka like it was the crown jewels

"Lets get this party started!" he grinned, switching the light on. He suddenly realised that nobody was really in the mood for a party

"Are you kidding me, you lot were well up for this earlier!" he said, shaking his head at Finn, sleeping

"Right, tomorrow, tomorrows the day.." Ronan started babbling to himself

"Ok Ro.." Aiden laughed, pulling a hoodie on and getting into bed, shutting the window. He chuckled again "we have potentially kyle coming in to murder finn in his sleep, or Jess to start harassing me, window stays shut. If Vicks wants to come in Ro, shes gonna have to call!" he pointed, and Ronan cackled and nodded. I laughed again. I heard a low groan come from Finns bed

"Finn?" I asked, quietly. But he said nothing..

* * *

Madis POV

How, Why, What. Why am I in the same room as Jess and Vicki. Could this be anymore awkward? Wait, no, it couldn't.

Jess was spreading her make up across a dressing table, I would probably advise a spade, the amount of foundations and powders she had. Vicki had a hoodie on, and had her head buried in a book, trying to keep out of things. I was curled up in a bunk bed

"I might go so Aiden tonight" Jess announced. More to Vicki then me, I think the fact I was on the top bunk was an "out of sight out of mind" occasion.

"Why?" Vicki moaned, rolling into her duvet.

"I just wanna..see him" Jess said, with a wink

"And im sure Ronan Josh and Finn really wanna see you!" I replied, sarcastically. Jess gave me an evil, and carried on

"I just miss him Vicks, I really miss him" she started. Vicki looked visibly pained. How she kept this a secret for so long i'll never know. She still was really

"Don't go tonight" she said, through a yawn

I looked at Jess, I almost did feel sorry for her. She had really fallen for Aiden. She was practically pining for him, it was pathetic. But it was even more pathetic that I knew something that could literally unravel her life. I glared at Vicki, how could she even consider doing that to her best friend? I don't care how flamin charming Aiden is, what was she thinking?

I thought about Aiden. Hes not actually a bad guy. Just a bit too much of a lad. He was quite a good influence on Ronan too. Shame that was about to go to pot. I thought about Ronan, and how happy he was. He literally spent life these days beaming and wandering around like someone in Narnia. He had his best mate, his group of lads, his girlfriend, his business. Everything was set up for him.

Was I really about to ruin that to score a couple of points against Vicki? Ronan had to find out, but from Vicki, not from seeing them. Finn had been right. It would literally crush him.

I got my phone out, and texted Finn

"Plans off mate, need a different way x" I texted. It was pretty late, I wasn't expecting a reply. And I heard from a laughing Jess that Finn had had a strop earlier. I watched Vicki, seething. I wasn't doing this for her, I was doing it for Ronan. He would be humiliated, it would ruin everything. Maybe if I could just get Vicki to stop, or Aiden? I was mates with Aiden, I could stop it..

Suddenly my phone buzzed. Finn

"I couldn't agree more!x" he texted back, and I put my phone down, still feeling uneasy. It would come out somehow. I was only delaying Ronan's heartbreak.

* * *

Toms POV

"Right, there is not even room to swing a cat in here" I said, my eyebrows raised. Michael had decided to put me in a room with Nicki. Thanks for that one Michael. I liked her and all, but we were not in the friendship stage where we had to see eachother every morning. I looked around the cabin. There were two single beds with about a metre between them. Someone had obviously been spending the budget on the pupils again

"Well, I am thinking we need a no mess policy right away.." Nikki said, still smiling. Nothing had wavered her today, not Grantly, not Kyle. Shes stronger than me

"Fair enough" I said, shrugging and stretching

"Not even day 1 and ive already broken up a fight and seen another teacher resort to Whiskey.." she said, sitting on the edge of her bed

"Is it always like this?" she asked, grinning

"Its only set to get worse" I laughed.

"Yeah, it'll be worse when you get beaten by me at bowling" Nicki mused, grinning to herself and kicking her suitcase under her bed

I chuckled

"Theres no way you'll beat me" I said, with a mock-serious tone

"I bet you play with the sides up" Nicki retorted, laughing

"I bloody well do not!" I replied, and Nicki laughed again. Her laugh was infectious. I hadn't really heard her laugh before, we were usually too busy arguing about discipline or something equally as riveting. But this week could be ok, we didn't have any particularly horrible pupils in our group, and it was an out of school setting.

* * *

Josh's POV

Late to breakfast already. I can see dad giving me an evil across the table, but hes too busy ogling Nicki to come over and lecture me.

I had a cup of juice, im not really a morning person, even the sight of Kyle Stack kicking the table leg instead of Aiden didn't raise a smile. . I heard Jess and Madi bickering about something boring sounding behind me

I chuckled a little, feeling refreshed, why had Kyle gone for Aiden, he usually spent most of his days planning Finns death..where even was Finn?

I suddenly looked around

"Wheres Finn?" I asked Ronan and Aiden, who were both opposite

"I thought he was back in the cabin" Ronan shrugged, shovelling down a mountain of toast as if he had gone hungry for a year. Aiden was also just sticking to some juice

"Hes not, I just came from there" I said, I wasn't that worried. Aiden frowned, then had a look around

"Well Stacks here so we know hes not getting murdered" he chuckled, looking engrossed in whatever he was texting. I drank my drink then got up to go have a look for him.

I knew Finn better then most people. He didn't really know how well I knew him. I walked along to the river behind our cabin and found him there.

"Finn?" i asked, softly. he whipped his head around then relaxed when it was me. I frowned at him, looking at his hand

"I didn't know you smoked" I said, watching him with my eyes narrowed. He looked worse then I felt. His hair looked even more unkept then usual, and he had big circles under his eyes

"Its not a bit deal" he shrugged, taking a long drag and sighing. I watched him, almost intregued now

"Whats up mate?" I asked, sitting down

"Nothing" Finn answered, in a deadpan tone

I cracked up "Yeah right" I said, smiling at him

"Josh, its nothing" Finn repeated, stubbing out his cigarette, a bit violently. It looked rather like he was hitting someone

"Dont let Kyle wind you up-" I started, but Finn didn't seem to be in the mood

"Mate, ive told you, its nothing, right? Drop it" he said, in the strange monotone voice he seemed to of adopted. He coughed a little, and walked off. Now I was even more certain. Something was happening

Sams POV

"In your groups!" shouted Mr Byrne. This should be fun. I shuffled a little nearer Kyle, not wanting to be too close. Tariq was attached to his hip, as usual, and Finn had just come out from the background looking like he'd been attacked by the nearby bush. Josh followed, looking a little concerned, but he needn't be, he was with Lauren. At least they were actually friends. I heard Kyle guffaw

"You look like crap" he grinned, giving Finn a glare

"Oh shut it you muppet" Finn replied, darkly, standing on the edge of the group as if he was going to catch something from us. Charming. I thought we had built an understanding, but what do I know.

"I think the only muppet round here, is looking like a reject from Jeremy Kyle" Kyle joked, Tariq practically wetting himself. Not entirely sure why, it was a rubbish joke

Finn rolled his eyes then grinned, stepping towards Kyle.."funny that, I had it on the other day and I swear I saw your mum" he said, with a cocky grin, Kyle hissed at him

"At least I have a mum" Kyle said, putting his head forwards, Finn chuckled slightly

"Last time I checked I do too..." he said, shaking his head "seriously Kyle, do you actually understand any English or do people have to grunt for you to make sense?" he laughed again, I shook my own head. This was going to be a disaster

"Oh shut up" Kyle said, kicking a trainer into the dirt. He swore loudly as he seemed to stub his toe. I couldn't blame Finn for laughing..even I was laughing

"Oh you'll pay for that" Kyle snarled, then suddenly him and Finn were in another fight. I used to be shocked by fights before I saw these two, now it was just like an hourly thing. Josh or Tom would be over to split it up in a minute, outside bet on Budgen..

"STOP IT!" roared Tom, dragging Finn away from Kyle, having ran over from his own group, due to the fact Budgen was sitting in his camping chair reading a newspaper like nothing had happened

"He started it" Finn said, through a thick breath

"Why retalitate?" Tom asked him

"Err, he was trying to kill me sir" Finn answered back, almost immediately

"I'll speak to you later" Tom said, letting Finn go and setting off back to his own group. Finn rolled his eyes and shuffled over to me

"Dont" I said, with a small smile, Kyle was still looking murderous.

Robs POV

Karen smiled as we got out the car

"Its going to be strange me turning up..Jess isn't going to like it.." she said, with a smile like a naughty child

"When I phoned Aiden he wasn't exactly jumping up and down with excitement" I said, a small smirk crossing my features

"Well, they needed extra staff, and we were here.." she started, as I got out the car and put my arm around her with a small smile

"I would much rather be having that romantic weekend in france though.." I muttered, and Karen chuckled

"One day.." she said, stepping towards Michael, who looked stressed already

"Alright boss?" I asked, folding my arms in front of my chest

"Great, thanks for coming you two.." he said, looking over at a list of activities

"Where do you want us?" I asked, Michael smiled

"Well, we need some people to help out the instructors.." he started, and I nodded, and then I saw Aiden. I couldn't resist the opportunity to embarrass him

"Aide!" I shouted. He turned around and shook his head, laughing a little. He came over to me

"Dad..your early!" he said, and I gave him a small hug

"Hows things?" I asked him, and he sighed

"Dad I need some fatherly advice" he said, a grin on his face. I rolled my eyes

"What?" I retorted, and he suddenly let out a pained expression

"I need to bin Jess, shes well clingy" he started. I tried not to laugh at the terminology. Then I realised. Jess. Karens daughter. That wouldn't go down well

"Cant you..have a word?" I asked, and Aiden snorted

"Dad, she practically tries to climb through my window every night, its like having a good looking flipping stalker" he said, and I chuckled a little

"Right well your just gonna have to warn her off kindly" I said, and Aiden looked like he had just had a light bulb moment

"Your right dad.." he said, sounding shocked

"Tone of surprise" I commented

"Well it would be, you oldies are never right" Aiden laughed, and I gave him a light punch

"Watch it you little sod" I laughed "and ive heard that some of your mates may be sneaking alcohol onto the trip..don't do it.."

"Pfft, like I would..." Aiden smirked, and I rolled my eyes and laughed. I couldn't pretend that I had never done that

"We never had this conversation ok?" I laughed, and patted Aidens shoulder

* * *

Aidens POV

I got away from Dad then I suddenly thought of it. Why hadn't Ronan thought of it..a party in the cabin..we could charge people to get in..

I bounced upto Ronan

"Ro!" I said, nudging him a little

"You look pleased with yourself" Ronan grinned. I looked at him smile. I felt like a girl, but I couldn't help smile back. Most of the time I felt like a two faced git with Ro, considering me and Vicki, but at the moment, it was like I had forgotten

"Well, I have come up with an absolutely inspired plan" I smiled, playing along

"Go on, shock me!" Ronan retorted

"Well, you know all that alcohol you have stashed in your bag..and in addition to what I have in my bag, and what Finn has stocked under lock and key in his cabinet..." I started

"What?" Ronan asked, looking confused

"We could have a party.." I started

"What in our cabin? Aide the four of us can barely fit!" Ronan chuckled

"What about the activity room then. Look at the staff, they're all young, they'll probably go for a pint or whatnot..we could charge for entry.." I started, knowing that money was the way to Ronans heart

"Now that..is genius.." Ronan started.. "we don't have enough drink though.." he sighed, wistfully

"Ronan, your 18, theres a convenience store down the road.." I said, and he stuck his hand up for a high five..he was in..

2 hours later, and unexpected party poopers 1 and 2 were full steam ahead

"A party tonight..bit much don't you think?" Josh asked, as Finn walked in, kicked his case off his bed, and slumped there

"Good mood again then Finn?" Ronan asked with a teasing glint in his eyes, and got no response

"Well you'll be in a better mood after the party tonight!" I grinned

"Oh god what party?" Finn groaned, sitting up

"The rager me and Ro are planning!" I smiled, and Ronan nodded. He looked even more annoyed by this

"Well have fun" he said, bluntly. Even Josh looked a bit put out

"Aren't you coming..I'll let you in for free.." I tried, and he scowled

"If I wanted to give Stack an opportunity to kill me, i'd sit outside his room" Finn sighed, and put his hood up and slumped back onto his bed. I looked at Josh and Ronan, who both shrugged at me. I had had enough

"Finn if your gonna be so bloody grumpy all the time then why did you agree to come?" I asked. Josh shook his head, but I had had enough of tip toeing around him constantly, it was like living with this silent, grumpy, groan.

"Im not grumpy" Finn argued back, in a small growl

"Not grumpy? You've barely said two words since you've been here, Josh said you've been smoking like a pack a day, and you constantly look like your gonna kill someone!" I said, folding my arms. He suddenly got up

"Yeah well, some of us have things to hide, don't we" he said, angrily, and started to walk away, looking completely enraged, and dragging his hoodie back over his body, a departure imminent

"Finn.." I started, seeing a bulge in his hoodie. Now I was intrigued

"Mind your own Scotcher" Finn said, darkly, shoving me off and grabbing a bottle from his draw, and walking away. I walked after him, ignoring Josh's shouts from the door

"Come on just come in and talk.." I said, rolling my eyes and walking after him. I don't know what he had to be so angry about, if someone offered me the posh house on the estate, which I could live in without parents, I certainly wouldn't be wasting my time skulking about with a face on me constantly. He wheeled around, looking at me in disbelief. Now I was just plain confused.

"Why don't you talk to Vicki eh? Talk about how your stabbing your best mate in the back. Maybe talk to Ronan..then talk to me" he scowled again, walking away even faster. My mouth suddenly dropped open. He knew..

"How do you know!?" I asked, running after him, who else knew?

"Thats all you care about..nice.." Finn said, lighting up a fag and jumping over the gate.

"Finn! I don't want any trouble" I said, sighing and walking over to the fence

"Then stop screwing Ronans girlfriend" came the simple reply, he was shaking his head again, and walking away

"How do you know?" I started again, and Finn sighed, and he almost looked like he was going to support me

"Heard you in the bogs on the coach if you must know" he said, crossing his arms. I remembered, it all made sense. I thought he was in a mood on the coach..

"Who else knows?" I asked, and Finn sighed, kicking the dirt, giving me a "why am I giving you the time of day" sort of look

"Madi" he said, simply, and started to walk away, already on his second cigarette. Whatever was bothering him was obviously bad if he was now smoking, but I'll deal with that later.

I started to walk back, then heard a pack of voices..

"Just saw him over the gate..he'll be on his own" I sighed..I recognised that voice..Stack..

"You think we can get him then?" said the one and only, Tariq, sounding just like the pathetic hanger on he was

"Oh yes" Stack said, with what I was sure was an unnerving grin. I sighed. Great, now they were going to hunt down Finn. I needed to get this out my mind, and see Vicki. Finn would be back once he had cooled off, he didn't need me fighting his battles, nor would he accept it. It was only Kyle and Tariq at the end of the day, and Tariq was too wet to actually just sit and watch a fight.

Madi suddenly appeared at my side

"I know you know" I said to her, quietly

"Im not gonna tell if thats whats bothering you.." she said, slowly

"Why not?" I asked, looking confused myself

"I hate Vicki, but your my friend, and Ronans my friend, and I cant hurt him like that" Madi said, shaking her head. She looked at me

"That doesn't mean I like what your doing. I think its disgusting" she said, shaking her head again

"Sorry" I said, feeling worse then I already did

"Well save it for Ronan, yeah?"

"I don't love her.." I said, as Madi turned to walk away. She looked confused

"What? Then whats the point Aiden?" she asked, looking at me like I was some pathetic little dog on the street. Her eyes were wide. I felt even worse

* * *

Vickis POV

A frantic knock on the door..once..twice..three times

"Alright im coming!" I shouted, climbing off my bunk and opening the door. I grinned at Aiden

"Your keen" I smiled, and he shook his head

"People know" Aiden said, softly, but not calmly

"What?" I asked, sitting on my bed, I felt like my world was collapsing

"Only Finn..and Madi.." Aiden said, sighing and putting his hands on his head

"I knew about Madi.." I admitted..then I realised

"Finns close to Ronan.." I said, shuddering. Madi and Finn, two of his closest friends, if one of them told Ronan, it was all over

"I know, and he cant even stand to be in the same room as me Vick, hes gonna crack soon I know it" he said, looking horrified at the very thought

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused

"Right, I told you earlier Finn was being a grumpy git..well its because of us, hes known the whole time, hes gonna tell Josh or Ronan..either way.."

"We don't stand a chance" I cut in "we need to tell him before anyone else does" I said, suddenly. Aiden nodded but then looked confused

"Or we can end it" he said, his voice wobbling a little bit, stepping back

I squeezed my eyes shut

"What..no..." I started, my eyes filling up with tears. I know I liked him more then he liked me but why would he do this? Why would he risk everything if the feelings weren't as strong..

"Vick, look at the bigger picture. Everyone I care about is gonna be destroyed" he said, slowly

"Obviously I know that Aiden, I am going to lose everything" I said, whimpering a little. He suddenly got a little closer, and touched my arm

"Then lets end it now. Try with Ro. Then you wont" he said, softly, almost kindly

"Sorry Vick.." he said, and then he left. He just left. Like that. Madi came in. I wasn't in the mood for the moral compass

"He dumped me" I said, my voice breaking. Madi sighed and put an arm on my shoulder

"Its for the best" she said, in a uncharacteristically soft voice/.


End file.
